


I'm A Fool For You

by rboudreau



Series: Boyfriends [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Pep Talk, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach tells Frankie he's going to come out in his Murtz interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a continuation of Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart. It's not long. Sorry :P

“So, uh….I think I’m gonna come out…” Zach said tentatively, grateful that he was only on the phone with Frankie and not FaceTiming him. He would’ve been too nervous to be looking at Frankie while saying it.

There was a pause from Frankie’s end. “What?”

Zach pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “During my interview in a few days,” he elaborated. “I think I’m going to, y’know...come out.”

He was met with more silence, and then “Hang on, I’m FaceTiming you.”

“No, wait--” he started, but his phone chimed in his hand asking to switch to FaceTime. He huffed and accepted, shifting nervously in his chair as Frankie’s face appeared on his screen. He couldn’t help but to smile, noticing how Frankie still had some purple around his eyes from the body paint he’d had on for the party the night before. “Hey.”

Frankie rolled his eyes. “Hey? You tell me you’re going to come out in a live interview that everyone will be watching, and you say hey?”

Zach grinned innocently. “I love you?”

Frankie groaned. “You really are a lunatic, you know that?”

He nodded, smiling brightly at Frankie. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and spoke again. “I just...now that everything’s good with mom and dad, and I know they’re happy for me, I just feel like I’m ready, you know?” Frankie gave him a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure? You know I don’t give a shit if you want to announce it or not. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into coming out before you’re ready. The whole world doesn’t have to know if you’re not absolutely one hundred percent ready.”

“I know,” he said. "I know. But, I really think I am. I mean, what's the point in prolonging it, right? Besides, you're gonna be on Broadway in a couple weeks. I want to support you as your boyfriend."

"And you can. I would love nothing more than that. But you can support me as my boyfriend without telling people what sexuality you identify as if you're not at that point. It's a big step, babe. I don't want you to regret it."

"How could I regret people knowing I've got a total smokebomb for a boyfriend?" he winked. 

Frankie laughed, his eyes lighting up at the compliment. "God, I love you."

He felt his heart speed up a little and tried to hold back his smile. "I love you too."

Frankie studied him for a minute and sighed. "You're sure? Absolutely sure?"

Zach nodded. "I talked to my parents about it. They were worried at first, thought it was too soon or whatever. But they warmed up to it. And they hope they get to see you this weekend."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Such a nice improvement." Zach shrugged.

"I told you they'd love you as much as I do. They just needed some time to adjust."

He shook his head with a small smile. "I know. Alright. Well then.” He clapped his hands together and gave him a serious look. “I'm so proud of you, Zach. Really."

Zach smiled shyly and wished for the millionth time that Frankie was already in Florida. “Thank you.”

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason, the last chapter cut a whole chunk out when I posted it. Soooo here's the rest, plus a little extra. It's still super short, buuuuut it's Zankie, so anything is good. (; It's all the emojis fault. Apparently they malfunction. Oops.

**Frankie James Grande**  
@FrankieJGrande  
I love u. [kiss emoji]

**

Zach stared at the tweet for a few minutes. He knew Frankie was going to be tweeting something, because he’d texted him a few minutes before and told him to keep a look out. He picked up his phone, calling Frankie. It rang twice before he answered.

“Hey,” Frankie said softly.

Zach grinned, shaking his head. “Hey.” He looked back at Frankie’s tweet on his laptop. “I love you too.”

Frankie smiled brightly. “Just wanted to make sure you knew. You know, before you come out tonight. And that I’m proud of you. Like, insanely proud.”

“Thanks.” He sighed slowly, feelings the nerves taking over at the thought of coming out. “I need to get high or something before I do this.”

Frankie snorted. “Okay, Rose. You do that.” He paused. “There’s still time to change your mind.”

Zach shook his head. “No, I want to. I’m just nervous. I’ll be fine. Just have your phone on you, cause I’m probably going to text you through the whole thing.”

“I will.” He smiled to himself, knowing how much courage Zach had to be doing this. “Now go relax until your interview starts. Text me if you need me. You’re going to do amazing. I’ve never been more proud of you or loved you as much as I do right now.”

“I wish you were here.”

“Just one more day. We can hold out a little longer. Tonight’s about you. So go kick ass, okay?”

He nodded even though Frankie couldn’t see him. “I really fucking love you, you know that?”

Frankie grinned. “I know. I love you too.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Zach turned back to his laptop and favorited Frankie’s tweet. He took a deep breath and got up to get a joint from his desk drawer. He lit it up and inhaled, immediately relaxing and avoided thinking about the interview. Just a few more hours. He could do it.

**

“...So, I mean, I guess you could say I swing both ways.”

And just like that, Zach felt like a little weight was lifted off his shoulders. He let out a deep breath, put his glasses back on, winked at the camera, and felt a little like he just conquered the world.

**

 **Frankie Bae Grande**  
Done already?

 **Zachary Rose**  
Just finished.

 **Zachary Rose**  
I’m glad it’s over and done with.

 **Frankie Bae Grande**  
I’m so insanely proud of you. No matter what anyone says. I love you [double heart emoji]

 **Zachary Rose**  
I love you too.

 **Zachary Rose**  
I can’t wait to see you.

 **Frankie Bae Grande**  
Expect to get lots of kisses [winky emoji] [kiss emoji]

 **Zachary Rose**  
Counting on it [winky emoji]

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
